


Welcome to BadTown

by orphan_account



Series: The Bottom of my Drafts file. [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Badass, Demonic Possession, First Time, Journalism, Kinda, Kinda but not really, Like he really hates minions., M/M, Superpowers, Tyler and Josh burn minion toys in an alley., Tyler hates minions, Unfinished, city, more tags as we go, new kid, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sign said 'Spark's Point, Ohio' but the spray painted over it said 'BadTown'</p><p>The place where graffiti can line the walls, superheroes live with normals, and Mayor Fragipane fuels the fire.</p><p>Josh just happens to be the clumsy journalist caught in the middle of it. The journalist who's smitten with the brunet that burned minion toys behind a K-Mart. The journalist who never asked to be caught in BadTown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to BadTown

''I am Joshua Dun, and this newscast is _Dun_ for today. Channel 87 news will be back at 11pm. Getting you in the know, in the state of Ohio!" Josh flashed his best smile to the camera and waited until the red lights went off and he was allowed to leave the news set. He gripped the cup of coffee and sat beside Mark, who was tallying some things on a piece of paper.

 

''You know Sparks Point?" Mark says, not bothering to look up from his paper and tallies.

 

Josh pops open a can of Red Bull and undoes his ties, running a hand through his hair. Drenched from the studio lights bearing down on him from 4 to 5:30 every day. "Yeah." He grimaces, adjusting his sitting and scratching his leg. ''My leg fell asleep." He frowns.

 

''…guess where you're going for field reporting?" 

 

Josh sarcastically thinks for a minute. ''Lemme guess, Sparks Point?"

 

''Yep." Mark sighs. ''You leave next week."

 

Josh yawns and waves his hand tiredly. "That's nice…'' 

 

* * *

 

A week goes by unbelievably fast. Too rapid for Josh's preferred taste but as he gets in his car and prepares to move to his new apartment, he fails to find anything wrong. I mean, he's still going to do journalism. He's still going to be informing the world (Or at least, the town and part of the Columbus region) about the latest news. 

 

If he weren't doing journalism, he might have joined a band. Taken up drumming. But with journalism, there's just so much more. More action. More lights! More experience. He's reported at the White House a few times. Met the president. Josh doesn't think drumming allows him to do the same thing. 

 

He drives, drives, drives, and  _drives._  Growing bored within the first 4 minutes of the 40 minute trip, but this is simply because Josh cannot stay still. He wonders how he is able to do so for an hour and a half everyday before he goes reporting.

 

A thunderclap is present when a boy is sitting in the passenger seat beside Josh. He doesn't have time to react before the boy speaks. ''Tyler. 23. And you are?"

 

''….Josh?" He says it more like a question, he doesn't know what to do. 

 

''…good." Tyler nods his head. "Heading to BadTown?" 

 

Josh nods his head, trying to keep his eyes on the road. 

 

''It's called BadTown for a reason. Don't let Mayor Fragipane fool you." Tyler groans.


End file.
